Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Titans East
|image = File:Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans - Titans East (Full Movie) Poster.jpg|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Films/Episodes used:|Row 2 info = "Titans East Part 1" "Titans East Part 2"|Row 3 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 3 info = LegoKyle14 Magmon47|Row 4 title = Written By:|Row 4 info = Sonic876 LegoKyle14 Magmon47|Row 5 title = Edited By:|Row 5 info = Sonic876|Row 6 title = Starring:|Row 6 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Tara Strong Cathy Weseluck Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Josh Grelle Michelle Rojas Bryn Apprill Tia Ballard Michelle Lee Felecia Angelle Carly McKillip Scott Menville Hynden Walch Greg Cipes Khary Payton|Row 7 title = Guest starring:|Row 7 info = Veronica Taylor Ikue Ōtani Rachael Lillis Satomi Kōrogi Eric Stuart Scott McAfee Candace Hutson Heather Hogan Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Katie Rowan Frank Welker Casey Kasem Mindy Cohn Terri Hawkes Karen Bernstein Katie Griffin Susan Roman Stephanie Morganstern Grant Palmer Catherine Taber Liliana Mumy Nika Futterman-Frost Cristina Pucelli Jesica DiCicco Lara Jill Miller Kazumi Evans Maryke Hendrikse Diana Kaarina Marc Thompson Christopher Plummer Carol-Anne Day Jim Cumming Michael Bell Dan Castellaneta Tino Insana Jack Angel Bryce Dallas Howard Alexis Tipton Jimmy Zoppi}}Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie) is another Weekenders/DC crossover created by Sonic876, LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Brother Blood stands on a hilltop overlooking Steel City. He tells his cloaked followers that he will build a new academy, this time with his former student Cyborg. Blood confronts a chained Steamroller and bends him to his will. Blood declares that Steamroller will help him find students for his new school. Cyborg heads to Steel City on Robin's orders, in order to assist in the formation of the Titans East team. He arrives at their incomplete tower, where the Titans East are having their own personal disputes. Cyborg quickly calms them down and, with his guidance, try to finish completing their tower. They are interrupted by the appearance of Steamroller, who is attacking a local mine. The six of them tackle Steamroller, the first fight they had ever fought together as a team. At first the Titans East don't work together, and their attacks fail and hit each other instead. During the fight, Cyborg is attacked by Steamroller, who attaches a cable into Cyborg's circuits. Cyborg kicks him away and, with Cyborg's instructions, the Titans East successfully work together as a team and defeats Steamroller. Now working as a team, the Titans East, along with Cyborg, they completed the Titans East Tower in no time. Unbeknownst to them, Brother Blood had actually used Steamroller as bait in order to steal the security keys for entering the Titans East Tower from Cyborg. Cyborg turns on some disco lights and reveals a disco ball, and announces that "It's party time"! Cyborg tries to invite Bumblebee to a dance, but Más y Menos interrupts them and insist on playing video games with Cyborg. He is excused from playing when Robin contacts Cyborg and informs him of Professor Chang's escape from prison. Robin tells Cyborg to return to Jump City, and Cyborg reluctantly agrees to this plan. Mas y Menos try to dissuade him from leaving but Cyborg insists it is for the best. As he is about to board the T-Car, Aqualad and Bumblebee reveal that they want Cyborg to stay as leader of Titans East. Tempted by the offer, Cyborg gets no time to give a response when suddenly the power goes out and the security in the tower goes down. They are ambushed by Brother Blood's purple cloaked followers, who attack them with a sonic cannon built into their arms. Bumblebee pulls off the hood of one of them, revealing them to be robotic clones of Cyborg. Left outnumbered, the Titans East split up to find the Main Ops room, where they can turn on the security in the tower. Each of them are ambushed by the Cyclones and taken captive. Meanwhile, Cyborg arrives at Ops, where he runs into Brother Blood. Blood tells him that the Tower will be the new H.I.V.E. Academy. Brother Blood attacks Cyborg, dodging all his attacks and fighting him with ease. Blood reveals that even though he no longer has Cyborg's blueprints, he has a photographic memory, enabling him to remember vital parts of Cyborg's blueprints. This is what allowed Blood to build the Cyclones using Cyborg's technology. Blood rips through Cyborg's circuitry, desperate to find the piece which allows Cyborg to resist Blood's mind controlling powers. Blood digs too deep into Cyborg's circuit, finally hitting his power cell, which shoots a large burst of energy at Blood, throwing him across the room. Before Brother Blood can attack Cyborg again, Cyborg activates the security systems, spawning many lasers around the room, each of them firing at Blood. Blood is knocked out the window and falls into the sea. Cyborg's power cell finally runs dry and he powers out. Cyborg regains consciousness and sees the Titans East bearing down at him. They tell him that they are all right, and that they were saved after Cyborg reset the security in the tower. Speedy asks him again if he wishes to stay as leader of Titans East, but once again they are interrupted, this time by Robin, who tells him that the Teen Titans need him back. Cyborg apologetically replies that the Titans East "need him more". Cyborg hangs up on Robin and officially announces to the Titans East that he accepts the offer to stay and be leader. After Cyborg retires to his room for some rest, Aqualad pulls out a H.I.V.E. Communicator and informs Brother Blood that they have achieved his objective, with Blood's voice praising them. The eyes of the five turn red and glow in the darkness, revealing that they've been brainwashed. To Cyborg's shock, the Titans East reveal that they are under Brother Blood's control. Cyborg tries to call for backup, but his reception is bad and he is caught by the Titans East. Brother Blood then himself reappears with some shocking changes: he is now half robot, having used Cyborg's technology on himself. Just when Brother Blood is about to take apart Cyborg, the Titans arrive and save him, but are unfortunately ambushed by the Titans East and Cyborg's robotic clones. Brother Blood fights Cyborg on the rooftop of the tower, physically crippling him by breaking his arms and legs off. Blood demands to know what makes Cyborg resistant to his control, and Cyborg reveals that it is his spirit that leads him to success, which can't be taken apart. Blood ends up having his arms and legs broken off while Cyborg regenerates himself. Titans East are free from his control, and as Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were watching the whole time, they sadly bid farewell to their old teammate. However, Cyborg decides that the Teen Titans need him more and rejoins. Cyborg resolves their problem of a team leader by saying, "You have a leader, you just need to listen to her." Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Mitsuki Koyama, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Madoka Wakamatsu, Megan, The Fearsome Five and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Madoka Wakamatsu, Megan, The Fearsome Five and Team Rocket will work with Brother Blood. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films